Mothers need!
by IncestLover
Summary: Incest Taboo. Sally needs someone and Percy obliges. more characters will join.
1. Lust

**Hi guys! I love PJO and love incest! this story is a SallyxPercy!**

Percy POV

I was sweating wet after i came from my usual jogging in the park. I opened my front door and trudded inside, puffing.  
"Mom" I said. "I am home"

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Mum replied.

I walked to the kitchen and sat of the stool next to the counter. I asked for some water and she gave me some. The evening i was sitting on the couch watching tv. Mom came in and sat next to me.

"What you watching?" Mom asked.

"Nothing much" I replied.

"Son can we talk?" She said. I turned the TV off and turned to face her.

"Sure"

"Percy, you know I have had heard you jerking off in your room" She said. What?! But i made sure no one was awake.

'Um.."

"And you know i haven't had sex in ages. I kinda ...loved it." She said, seductively. Right after she took her gown off and she was completely naked in front of me. My penis bulged and started to get hard.

"Percy make love to me."

"But your my mom"

"i don't care..please." She said, while coming near me. She got hold off me and started kissing me. At first i tried to stop her but my lust gave in and she started moaning. We pulled back and I took a good look at my mom. Her beautiful tanned skin, her awesome curves, c-cup breasts and perfectly shaved pussy.

"Percy...please lick me" After that she didn't need to say anything. I hold her start licking her from head to toe. Slowly, I reach to her pussy. i use my tongue to lick her and then start to finger fuck her. Then i stood up and took my clothes off, revealing my 12 inch dick. I pull mom up and command her to blow it. She accepts lustfully. She starts a rhythmic rhythm and gets faster faster.

"Oh.. yeah ...i cumming ...oh...oh" I blow my load and she shallows the load. I then take mom to the room and put her on the bed. i insert my dick into her pussy and start fucking her.

"Oh yes son...more...more...I cumming..." She starts have an orgasm. then i unleash my load inside her and then pull my dick out. I then seductively start kissing her and she lets me. Then suddenly the bedroom door opens and someone comes..."OMG"

**Like it ? Hate it? Review. Who should i add to this scene. please review**.


	2. Catherine

**H! Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to make it longer.**

"Sally" she said "who's this"

I looked at who was here. It was moms friend, Catherine.

"My son, Percy" Sally said, walking seductively to her.

"... but that's wrong" She said, shocked.

"I don't care, I do females as well." Sally said, while she started touching Catherine.

"Ohh...I...oh...haven't...had...sex...in a while now" Catherine moaned, while eyeing my 12 inch dick.

" Like what you see" I said, standing up. I go to her and start kissing her while ripping her clothes off. After that mom took the moment to suck her boobs. I took a closer look at her. Her blonde hair, beautiful skinny body, c-cup breasts like mom, her hairy pussy.

She moans and moans while mom starts kissing her. I take her by the arms and push her on the bed. Mom starts fingerings her pussy and I get behind mom and push my dick inside her curved ass.

"oh yeah Percy." Mom says "faster". I start going faster and faster until she starts cumming. I pull my dick out and start kissing mom. Meanwhile Catherine stares at my dick and then she grabs it and puts the whole thing in her mouth. Wow she is giving me a blowjob. I enjoy the moment while me and mom pull out to breathe. Catherine starts going faster and faster until I cum my load in her mouth. She tastes it and wipes my whole dick off. Seeing that I go hard again. Then I pull Catherine on top of me and insert my dick in her. I start a rhythmic pattern and keep going faster.

"oh...yeah...faster...more...I..am cumming" She said. I go faster and faster until I climax and then I pull out of her. She starts puffing.

"I think I have to go now thanks" Catherine said, putting her clothes on.

" Thanks bye " Sally says while still eying my dick.

"Bye" She said, leaving and closing the door.

"Finally some family time" Sally said, moving closer to me and holding my still hard dick. She puts it between her boobs and starts going up and down. I enjoy this and start moaning. After a while, I cum on to mom and she starts licking my dick off.

"Percy you wanna help" she said. I obliged though I never tasted my own cum. I start licking it. I tasted weird but good. Then I grab mom and start kissing. We pull our covers and sleep. We wake up in the morning, I pull my self out and go to the kitchen and see my mom, still naked. I kiss her and then ask her what we were going to do today.

"I think we should get someone here to fuck with us."

" Who?"

"How about Thalia,she looks sexy"

"okay" I said, while i go grab a drachma and Iris mesage her but not before putting a shirt on. Her face comes on.

"Hi Thalia" I said, while looking at her still wearing her Artemis clothes.

"Hi Percy what you need"

" Can you come over to my house"

"Okay sure but why?"

"Its a surprise"

"Okay"

**I will add Thalia in the next chapter. Thanks.  
****Peace out!**


	3. Thalia

**Hi! Just another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I have changed my pen name its IncestLover now thanks.**

She coming mom" I said. While we waited I got up and walked to the fridge. I take out some blue sweet chilli sauce. It was my favourite. I tell mom to lie on the floor. I then open and pour sauce all over then I start licking her from top to bottom. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Go inside mom" I whispered to her. I quickly pull on my clothes and I answered the door.

"Hi Thalia"

"Hi what did you need me for?"

"Um...its my mum...she in the bedroom"

"Okay" She said,confused. She walks to the bedroom. I close and lock the door and quickly go to mum's bedroom. Thalia sees me come in.

"Where is she?" She said, pointing to the empty bed. I smiled knowingly that she was in the bathroom.

"Thailia do you what to know why I actually called you here"

"Yeah"

"Well" I said. I slowly walked to her and start touching her hips. I slowly start taking my hand to her ass.

" What are you doing" She demanded. I in the meantime I go behind her start to dry hump her.

" Percy..stop it" She said but I don't stop.  
"Oh Percy I know what you want but...try to understand I am a hunter."

"I don't care" I said, going faster.

"Okay Percy I always wandered what it will feel like when something is inside me. You see I could only masturbate when I went to camp."

"Oh Thalia it feels good inside you trust me,especially Percy's." my mom said,coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh..I see you two are fucking since when"

"That would be yesterday" Sally said. I had enough talking. Lets give Thalia what she wants. I basically rip her hunter outfit off and start kissing her. While I was doing that mom got down and started licking her pussy. After I told mom to lie down face up on the bed. Then I got top of her and inserted my dick into her. While I was fucking mom rhythmically, Thalia took the opportunity to passionately kiss mom. I was turned on and started going faster. I keep fucking mom and then I tilt down to start sucking moms titties.

" Oh Percy...I am cumming...oh...yeah faster son" Sally said. Then I blow my load of cum inside her. I take out my hard dick and see Thalia looking at it like it was her favourite dessert.

"Could I...?" She questioned. I nodded and she started cleaning my dick. I now clearly see why mom said she was sexy. Her black hair, perfect body, 32 A cup breasts and her bushy hairy pussy. After she had finished cleaning me up, I lay her on the bed and put my dick inside and start fucking her. My mom watching started to moan and masturbate. She put her licked finger into her pussy and and started finger fucking her self. Seeing that I go faster and faster.

"OH..yeah...Percy...faster cousin...oh...yeah...am...cumming" Thalia said, moaning. Perfect,I thought I went faster until I blew my load in her. I take my dick out and mom cleans it off. Suddenly, there is a bright light and out comes a very shocked goddess. Artemis

**Please review. Also tell me who you want in the future chapters. Thanks.**


	4. Artemis

**Alright guys thanks for the reviews enjoy.**

I was shocked to see Artemis here. I tried to think of a plan to stop her from killing me for fucking her hunter especially if it was her lieutenant. I saw that she was still standing there shocked so I made my move into seducing her. I told Thalia she could go and she ran out of the room, naked. Artemis could now move but was still in shock. I got in front of her, and started gently touching her boobs. She got out of her shock and slapped me.

"How dare you have sex with my hunter?"

"I can have sex with which ever I want" I said,pointing to my mom. " Now I am going to fuck you"

After saying that I grab her ass and pull her towards me and start to kiss her. Mom comes from behind and rub her herself up and down the goddess. Artemis tried to resist but when you try to resist lust for thousands of years its easiest to fall for the simplest seduction. Then she got turned on and ripped her made her clothes vanish and transformed her self into a sixteen year old.

I took a look at her while mom starts kissing her. Her brunnete hair, big ass, tanned skin, 32 C Boobs, and shaven tight pussy. I then advanced towards her and relieved mom from kissing her and lay her of the bed. I start to lick her pussy while mom straps on a dildo and start anal fucking me. It was the best sensation I felt. I took my finger and put it in the goddess tight pussy. I start going faster and faster.

"Oh...yeah...Percy...faster...best...feeling...oh...more...yes...I...am...cumming." She moaned while liquid sprouted out of her pussy. Time to go a bit further. Mom pulled her dildo out of me but kept it on. I now lay on the bed and Artemis stand up. Artemis looked at my dick and grabbed it. She started sucking it and blowing it. I grab her head and rhythmically push her head.

Mom gets behind her and giving anal to Artemis. Artemis keeps licking my dick like she was licking ice cream. She then goes faster and faster until I cum my load of sperm in her mouth and then I stand up. Mom takes out her dildo and unstrapped it. She then gets her knees and cleans my dick off. While she has her pleasure, Artemis comes and starts kissing me and I gladly return the favour.

After mom finished cleaning me I lay the goddess on the bed and insert my dick in her pussy and start to fuck her. While I do that mom comes and starts sucking off her titties. I go faster and faster until I can feel I am about to cum. The goddess also to moan and I take that hint and go faster until I cum inside her. Then mom comes in my place and starts sucking the goddess pussy. I take the opportunity to start anal fucking her. I place my dick and insert in her. She moans and uses her tongue to give the goddess an orgasm. I go faster and faster until I have to cum inside her. Mom was finished with her licking so we all stood up and rub ourselves on each other.

"All right guys I have to go now thanks for seducing me Percy" Artemis said,winking at me. I blushed and mumbled something about mom seducing me first. We closed our eyes and she flashed away. I looked at the time and it was already night-time. Woah. I look at mom and kiss her while we both went bed. Next morning I woke up and woke my mom and asked her what she wants for breakfast. She looked and winked at me and said "Cum would be nice"

I take that and lie on the bed while she reached for my dick and starts blowing me. I hear the door open and remembered that Annabeth was coming over today. Perfect.

**Annabeth's next then Aphrodite. Please review and tell me who you want in the later chapters. Will try to make it longer Thanks,IncestLover.**


	5. AN

Hi guys. I have to stop writing for now. My mom and sister saw what I was doing. So for now i will stop but i will start writing as soon as I seduce them and start having sex with them. i know its wrong but...*Wink* *Wink*. i AM SO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW.

Bye for now,  
INCESTLOVER


	6. Annabeth

**Hi guys. I am back. Apparently the idea of my sister walking in me masturbating doesn't work. So I didn't get to fuck but soon...**

Percy's PoV

Story

I tell my mum to hide next to the door while I hid by the side of the bed. I hear the door open and see Annabeth come in. She comes in and looks around while calling my name. I signal my mom to close the door. She does so and Annabeth turns around to see my mum, naked.

"Oh...Sally why the heck are you naked?"

" You know the usual masturbation, I was just in the bathroom and I heard you come in" Mom replies, while swaying seductively towards Annabeth. She starts touching Annabeths arms seductively.

"Umm.. I was just looking for Percy" Annabeth stutters. Mom starts touching Annabeths neck, down the side of her boobs and all the way down to her arse. She then squeezes it. Annabeths squeals in delight and gets turned. She starts French kissing my mom.

"You know...this is so... wrong...but it's so right as well" she says while still wildly kissing my mum. I decided to jump in and I starts unzipping her clothes off. She jerks a bit but doesn't care about my hand on her clothes. She stops kissing my mum and turns around and sees me.

"Since when did you start fucking your mum?" She smirks, while she quickly takes all her clothes off. She looks absolutely stunning and sexy. With her 36C breasts and perfectly tan and smooth body with a cleanly shaven tight pussy. I straight away jump on her and fall on the bed with me on the top, inserting my dick into her tight pussy. My mom laughs and and brings out a vibrator and inserts it in her pussy and starts masturbating. Her moaning fills me up and I start pumping my dick into Annabeths vagina.

"Oh Percy faster...ummm... Oh make me cum... Yes... I can feel it coming." Annabeth moans . I go to the limit and fill her pussy with my cum. My mum then comes and starts cleaning the cum of Annabeths pussy while fingering her.

" Oh Sally... faster I need to cum" Annabeth moans more. Mum obliges and Annabeths starts cumming vigoursly like she hadn't masturbated in a while. I then start cleaning the cum off her pussy while mum and my girlfriend kiss each other.

I then get off Annabeth and tell her move and then I lie down on the bed. I tell mum that I want to suck her pussy. So she comes and braces herself over me while I suck my mums pussy. I also tell Annabeth to blow up up. I feel Annabeths mouth on my dick. She goes faster and faster until I have to cum and I cum all on her face. She licks it off and cleans up my dick.

I get of the bed and tell mom to sit at the edge of the bed. I also tell Annabeth to lick my moms pussy. Annabeths bends over and starts licking moms pussy.

"Oh yeah, more...more" Mum moans. I decide to give an anal to Annabeth. I insert my harden dick into her ass and gently pump it up and down. I gradually increase my speed and keep going until I cum in her ass. I remove my dick and then Annabeth stops licking mum and cleans me off.

After that I was tired and we kissed and went sleep.


End file.
